Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fuel supply apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
A method to selectively supply a high octane fuel and a low octane fuel, which have been separated from material fuel, to an internal combustion engine has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2004-522039, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-232624, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-144720).
A method to recover high octane fuel has been proposed, whereby the separated high octane fuel is condensed from a gas phase into a liquid phase by a condenser that is provided in the recovery passage, followed by storage in a high octane fuel tank (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2004-522039, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-232624, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-144720).